


i just wanna shower, jack

by whoopsiedoopsie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Jack is soft, Kinda, M/M, Weird Fluff, if you count killing people for money domestic, this is just a soft au ok, timothy is my kin and i love jack oops, timothy just wants to SHOWER bro, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedoopsie/pseuds/whoopsiedoopsie
Summary: "I'm sorry babe, someone sent me a laser-eyed dog and I had to drown it.""Wh-""Let's just say I'm afraid to go in there again because its eyes are still going off."Tim just wants to shower, stupid handsome man.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 20





	i just wanna shower, jack

**Author's Note:**

> so like wow this was made in the beginning of 2019 and i wanted to post it on here but i promise my writing has gotten better  
> also this is an au where tim hasn't gotten surgery n stuff yknow cute redhead freckle which jack would totally wanna kiss on the nose <33333

Tim had a hard day. Now, Jack would make a joke when Tim told him that, but taking a look at the fury on his boyfriend's face, he reconsidered and stayed silent. Which was a good choice. His double haphazardly threw his dirty jacket onto the floor while he was kicking off his bloodstained boots. "I need a shower," Tim groaned, sitting down heavily next to Jack on their leather couch. Jack waved his hand towards the bathroom, "I'm sorry babe, someone sent me a laser-eyed dog and I had to drown it."

"Wh-"

"Let's just say I'm afraid to go in there again because its eyes are still going off."

Another groan erupted from Tim. "Are you... are you  _ fucking  _ serious, right now?" Before Jack could explain, the other man went on and pulled out a gun. "I go to Elpis and kill fucking  _ fifty _ people so I can get this  _ stupid, fucking, shitty ass  _ gun?" Waving it around, he laughed in disbelief, "Tassiter was on my ass all the way through the trip! I almost got shot in the head! I-" Before Tim could finish his rant, two hands cupped his face and kissed him ever so gently.

"Baby, baby, baby..." Jack whispered into the kiss, pulling away a bit, "I'm sorry you're stressed but you don't have the safety on and you might shoot my dick off."

"Oh crap-" Tim hurriedly flicked the switch on the side of the gun and set it down on the table in front of them. "I'm so sorry, Jack!" Anxiety flared up in Tim's eyes, biting his bottom lip nervously. Holding the other's hand, Jack smiled, "TimTam you anxious nerd. Everyone gets mad and Tassiter? He's a gross bitch..."

"I think he kills hamsters when he's bored."

"Oh, he does! He crushes them under his foot-"

"Stop! No details! I don't wanna know!" Waving his hands in front of his face then squishing Jack's cheeks together to shut him up. "I love you, Jack, you're making me feel a lot better, but  _ please _ don't describe to me hamster crushing."

A slight blush crept over Jack's face, "I love you, Tim... you cute bitch."

"I'll... I'll take it!" Tim blurted out with a wide and goofy smile, making Jack's heart flutter like a teenager on prom night.

“You’re the bitch though. Laser puppy?”   
“Laser EYES on a PUPPY, Tim…” Jack shivered, “Terrifying.”

“We’ll… deal with it later,” the other nuzzled his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, sliding his arms around his boyfriend’s torso as he brought his legs onto the couch.

“That sounds like a plan... heh…” 

The redhead placed a gentle kiss onto Jack’s shoulder before closing his eyes to drift off into a quite peaceful nap with his very handsome boyfriend petting his hair.   
‘Dammit… I really do love him.’ Jack’s last thought was before he joined the other in a calm, quiet rest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short lmao but i do have future stories/aus of borderlands and i can't wait to share them with u lovely people


End file.
